User talk:Mr.Ωmega Gohan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragon Ball Z Abridged Parody Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Hello! 20:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) -- Sannse Yo im here THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 22:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Really it says on my profile that im Admin, well of to recruit more users THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 22:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well sorry i already made a blog saying we need users THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 22:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I suppose i could, but then again dont we need help crating the Wiki, i mean Jimmy could relly help us, if you really dont want this then i will delete my blog THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 23:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Um HAI there!! I said hello earlier but you didn't respond so..... 03:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah dude! I could really build this wiki up, as I know a lot about the creators, as well as the characters and events. 03:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That's great and all, but I'm not an admin yet. 00:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) two things 1.can i be an admin plz!!!! 2.do u need an adult? thx does this work 11:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh man my bad, it wont happen again THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 23:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh that i think its a good idea, we could use a few users to build this wiki THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 00:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) btw when are you going to make the blog, and also im nt sure if vandals will attack this wiki to begin with THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 00:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well how bout we just message a few users y know like tuk, Namekian Fusion, sure it takes more work but its easier for them to wanna do it if we ask them directly THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 00:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) rollback i just got voted top by some one and i entered the rollback 16:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) you said to ask you if i needed anything, well theres this blog post about some rollback thing what is it?-LJDanger23 You should make a blog here. I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 18:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) K i did not notice that, btw ok im entering the contest right now. I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Tell me if my sig works I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok thats cool *mr.popo evil laugh* I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) LMAO :D K im out I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I entered the contest I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sup! Can I be an admin? I'd help a lot! I LOVE DBZ ABRIDGED 05:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!! Badda bing Get on chat with me in a little bit! TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!! 21:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah im still here. Can you join my wiki, http://superdragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Dragon_Ball_Fanon_Wiki it would mean alot. 22:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Invitation I'm sorry for the delay. I had trouble making time to come online. If it is too late for me to become an administrator here, then I will understand. But if it is not too late, then please continue your process. I will still gladly take the honor of being an admin. But again, please feel free to decline . Best regards, SuperKamiGuru 02:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I edited my signature! Basically I just deleted the spaces between the pics and I added the talk and contribution things. What do you think? talk I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 02:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL cool, sorry for annoying you. talk I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 02:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) .... Its my thing I know when people love me but then I also know when they hate me.... talk I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 03:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Im not mad at you im just busy, but this is probably the last time i get to talk to you for a while THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 00:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sup! 03:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thnx ya i came , i geuss yur the head of the wiki now plse dnt turn into PZ ok I Am THE Dangalang Man 04:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i know yu wnt but possibly cud yu give me some rights I Am THE Dangalang Man 06:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) yaknow so strict noone wants to speak to yu out of fear theyll slip up and get banned I Am THE Dangalang Man 22:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) did you like the gohan and frizra and nail page. ype it in nail ok.can you put a picure. thanks ok X10 kaio ken 14:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) your welcome.X10 kaio ken 14:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) do you know me from dragon ball wiki. i am gonig to make a page for zarbon X10 kaio ken 14:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) WOOT! 19:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hes my sockpuppet im gonna make a blog on power levels heres check it wen its done Dangalang **** up out here 01:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) na im jking i aint doing - wait yur a b'crat yu can ban me Dangalang **** up out here 01:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) the ultra kamahameha wins dude. X10 kaio ken 17:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) put a picure on the ginny page X10 kaio ken 18:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i meant Ginyu X10 kaio ken 18:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) look at my bags and edits most to new pages X10 kaio ken 21:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i will pass you in edits 184 right now X10 kaio ken 22:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) you saw all the new pages i have made. that sucks but i have a lot of edits that was me on top X10 kaio ken 15:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) can you please not change the vegetal pic i put..X10 kaio ken 15:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry i don't know that much about wiki. ok check the Ginyu goku gohan zarbon roccome and more X10 kaio ken 16:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) go make a bluter from the giuyu force i will add the pic thanks X10 kaio ken 16:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) yes X10 kaio ken 16:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) can you make me admin or rollback look at the pic that was me on top X10 kaio ken 16:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) LOOK AT THE TIEN PAGE I MADE join the chat X10 kaio ken 16:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) i need more edits and i am still on i whent still on the chat X10 kaio ken 17:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) go on chat with me. join the chat X10 kaio ken 22:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nothing much. Just decided to look at the pages on this wiki and see what needs to be edited... After a while you get addicted to editing. lol. SuperKamiGuru 15:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Is he the guy that is terrible at spelling and punctuations? Because who ever that is, I keep editing their edits... It gets kind of annoying after a while. lol. SuperKamiGuru 15:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well I say Saiyan Saga too. Now I feel all weird. x.x Haha... I honestly get mostly annoyed when people don't capitalize names. I know it's weird but it's a pet peeve of mine. Especially because this is an official wiki... SuperKamiGuru 15:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me admin please at least roll back i have 690 pointsand more edits the you....... that right there is not true i have made good edits and made lots of pages you should see . look at the vegetal page is looks cool and gook and frizz yamch tine ginuyu and more check it out ...pleas and i promise i will do good edits . First of all kid, you need to leave your signature. And also, I don't think your information is bad. I just think your grammar and spelling is bad. (Sorry about commenting on your page for that Gohan23. Btw, what did you mean when you posted on my Talk Page last?). SuperKamiGuru 22:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I know he HAS a signature! He just didn't leave it so I don't know who it is... SuperKamiGuru 22:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) i do not know saiyan saga sounds better when i am older on this wikia can you give me some rights... X10 kaio ken 22:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) look at the chiazu page in wiki actiity what wiki will it be on and ok i will do my best. Question Hey, do you know what's up with this "Start a Chat" button? SuperKamiGuru 23:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well you know in the top right corner it says Live and under that it has a button that says Start a Chat. I was assuming it was kind of like an IM. But I think I get it now... lol. SuperKamiGuru 23:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hyess. Hey gohan23 I want to edit user profile can you give me the link for the templates/User boxes?I'll try my best cotributing here. 00:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Wazzup? Can I do quote of the day??? PWEASE? 02:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Too bad. Too bad really, i wanted some.I know how to make them.Create the page (If you can) I'll make 'em all! I do have. I do have a sig but for some reason it doesnt work with visual style.hmm dont know why here is it anyway Response That's awesome! Y'know, making stuff like that could really promote the popularity of this site!! SuperKamiGuru 17:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) wow 500 edits yur going to town here, anyway should we have links to episodes or youtube accounts Dust This B*****!! 05:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i am not goning to be active.becuse i made a wiki called,the ultra pokemon black and white wikiX10 kaio ken 17:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) no imean links to youtube accounts of tfs members and links to the actual episodes, atleast till all the summaries are up Dust This B*****!! 18:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) do you like pokemon join my wiki if you do it's called......the ultra pokemon black and wite wiki i meant white Sure!!! Sure i want to be an admin.What do i have to do, to be one? love you're wiki I just wanted you to know I love you're wiki(especially the popo backround). I'll use it a lot. And I'm entering you're contest.gogeta22/sig2 23:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) OK ok I've read the rules but please send me a link for how to make a sig gogeta22 20:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thx man 01:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Starting 2morrow, Ill be on here more (and make a sig XD) 01:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) K. Ill help alot this will be my 2nd most active wiki (UDBW is) sig comming 2morrow 01:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC)